A Potions Lesson Gone Wrong
by Snaperocks
Summary: Snape forces Harry to drink a potion he messed up which he thought was harmless. Obviously it's not. What will happen when Sirius and Remus find out? How will Snape fix his mistake? Set in Harry's third year. Sirius was released in Harry's first year.


"Potter, I see you have messed up your potion, once again."

Snape was sneering at Harry, again.

Harry just kept quiet, waiting for the explosion, however, what did come was not what everyone was expecting.

"Therefore," Snape announced happily to the class, "Potter will have the honor of drinking this worthless mush he calls a potion."

Snape filled a vial with the potion and shoved it at Harry's face. Needless to say Harry didn't make any move to take it.

"I'm waiting Potter."

Harry looked in disgust at the orange sludge in the vial that Snape was practically forcing up his nose.

"NOW!"

Harry took the vial from Snape and glared angrily at his potions master. He then forced himself to swallow the potion. Nothing Happened.

"Pity, If you had turned into a large slug it would have cheered us all up."

He had barely finished his sentence when Harry began to cough violently, clutching an almost one and one an a half year old scar in pain.

"Harry what's wr-" Hermione began worriedly but Ron carefully grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled his robes up past his elbow.

"Shit!" he yelled when he saw that the scar had reopened and the veins in his arm had turned purplish yellow.

"What is so wrong with him, Weasley, that you have to resort to such foul language and disrupting my classroom?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong with him, you greasy bat, that potion reactivated the basilisk poison in his arm!" Ron screeched.

Snape paled and rushed to bend over Harry to examine the wound himself. He moved to feel Harry's forehead and swore in a similar manner.

He picked Harry up from his chair and carefully put him on the floor. Snape then pulled a pain relieving potion out of his robes and forced it down Harry's throat.

He ordered everyone except Ron and Hermione out of the room and rushed off to contact Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey via floo network. Both adults had arrived within seconds.

Harry had seized most of his coughing and would moan weakly every few seconds or so. He was shaking and covered in a cold sweat.

Hermione had moved her friend's head to rest on her lap and was stroking his hair soothingly while Ron was holding Harry's right hand that was resting on his upper stomach.

Dumbledore dropped to his knees beside his student and rested his palm on Harry's forehead. Snape had finished explaining what happened to a frantic Madam Pomfrey, and was now following her as she went to check on Harry.

She performed a complicated diagnostic test on her newest patient which showed that he was slowly dieing due to basilisk venom in his system. The scan also showed that the venom had matured and even phoenix tears would not cure it at this rate.

"I- I'm going to contact Black and Lupin." Snape said quietly in an effort to hide the fact that he was almost crying. He wrenched his eyes off the dieing child lying on the cold dungeon floor and moved toward the floo.

Everyone around Harry was crying now. Professor Sprout, Professor Flitiwick, and Hagrid had all heard what happened from other students and had hurried to the dungeon classroom. They now had to deal with very scared Remus Lupin and a panicking Sirius Black. Both men were darting past Snape only to freeze in their tracks at the sight of their dying godson.

"No, no, no, no, no-" Sirius' voice trailed off into whimpers as he slowly began to walk towards the pale figure in the center of the group that was his godson.

He practically collapsed next to Harry and took the 13 year old child in his arms like a father would a young son.

Remus watched as Sirius clutched his godson to his chest and whispering pleas into his mop of raven hair. He was crying heavily making Harry's sweat soaked hair wetter. Remus walked over and knelt next to his friend and rubbed his adoptive godson's back. His own mind was spinning wildly.

'No, Harry can't die. I can't lose Harry too. Not right after James and Lily. I don't want my cub to die. He is so little. He doesn't deserve this. I can tell he is in pain. He looks like he will pass out at any moment. I don't think Sirius will make it through this time. He was so depressed over Lilly and James' deaths.'

Sirius began to rock his godson and Remus caught some of what he was saying.

"Kiddo, c'mon don't die on me. I can't lose you again Harry, please, don't do this to us. Harry, Harry honey, we love you so much. You can't give up cub. Please, kiddo."

Out of the corner of his eye Remus saw Snape drop to his knees next to Dumbledore and looked horribly guilty. In fact his whole body was slightly shaking. Dumbledore himself looked almost as devastated as Remus felt. He knew he loved Harry like a grandson.

"Albus?" Snape said suddenly.

"Yes Severus?" Dumbledore answered dully.

"What if I turned him?"

"I don't know Severus, what about the poison?"

"Vampires are immune to all poisons Albus."

"Sirius?"

Sirius looked up from Harry's nearly still form looking defeated.

"What" he croaked.

"Would you allow Severus to turn Harry, It may be the only chance he has left."

Sirius looked unsure so Remus cut in.

"Sirius he wouldn't change that much, he wouldn't even be dead. Contrary to popular belief, vampires are not killed by sunlight, garlic, or crosses. He will still have his soul and have heightened senses and strength which will help him later. He can still eat normal food but he will have to drink blood, which can be bought in Diagon Ally. The wizerding world is not prejudice against vampires unless they start biting humans for no reason."

Sirius looked at Harry's unconscious form and then at Snape, who nodded reassuringly showing that he meant his godson no harm, and nodded weakly.

"Thank you Sirius." Dumbledore whispered relieved

Snape moved in front of Sirius.

"You're going to have to give him to me, Black." Snape whispered quietly.

At Sirius's whimper he added, "I'll give him back to you, I just have to turn him."

Sirius gave a reluctant nod and handed his godson over.

"Don't hurt him Snape, he's all I have left besides Mooney." Sirius pleaded.

"Don't worry Black." He said quietly before exposing Harry's neck and biting down carefully.

Sirius whimpered again as he watched his school enemy turn his precious godson into a vampire.

Remus and Albus, seeing his reaction moved over to comfort him and watched as Snape drained the last of Harry's contaminated blood from his body.

Snape released Harry and slit his own wrists and putting them to Harry's mouth. When he was sure that he had drunk enough he healed his wrists and handed Harry back to Sirius who attached to his godson like a magnet, refusing to let him go a second time.

Madam Pomfrey shooed Snape away to get a better look at her patient. She wrapped his neck in white bandages and cleaned the wound on his arm before wrapping that too.

She insisted that they move to a privet room in the hospital wing and wait for Harry to wake up there. Sirius was a bit calmer knowing his godson would make it. He wondered what it would belike taking care of a barely teenage vampire and a werewolf. He supposed he should thank Snape.

Poor Sirius.

*****I'm thinking of writing a sequel but I'm not sure yet. I could always use ideas. Maybe I should send Sirius into a panic. Ha, Ha. I have been hit with a slight writer's block problem with "Your bringing muggles to Hogwarts!?". Bear with me on that one. R&R*****


End file.
